


Little Talk

by CMCS1520



Series: Hetalia Shorts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520





	Little Talk

England sat quietly on a large leather chair while gazing out of a window drinking a cup of earl grey. His eyes flickered from cloud to cloud until his attention was drawn to Sealand who was sitting on a small patch of grass outside. England normally kept his distance from Sealand during the day but since he had been taking care of the micro-nation for years he really had no choice to associate with him from time to time. England sighed and slipped out of his comfortable position. He placed his teacup down on a small stand and walked outside through a dark brown doorway. Sealand looked up at England as the older nation approached him. "What is it Jerk Land?" Sealand said quietly as England sat down next to him. "Well don't be so formal." England said with a hint of sarcasm. He placed his arm around Sealand and gazed at a bush of roses across from where they sat. "Look, lad, let's be a bit real for a moment hmm?" Sealand looked up questionably at England whose mouth was twisted in a tight frown. "What's wrong?" Sealand asked thinking of anything he had messed up in his lifetime. "Nothing nothing... it has just come to my attention that we do not speak to each other as much as we argue with each other. Savvy?" England replied calmly while pulling his legs into a pretzel shape. Sealand considered what the British nation had said and crossed his arms across his chest. "Might as well hang out now before it's too late..." Sealand murmured quietly but England heard him clearly. "Too late?" Sealand chuckled and leaned on England's shoulder. "I'm not gonna be a micro nation forever. I'll disappear one day like others have. Or I'll turn human like Niku Niku but I don't think that will happen. You knew that micronations don't live forever right?" Sealand looked up at England's blank expression. "Did you know?" Sealand asked in a hushed voice. England shook his head. "Lad, I did not know."

England closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "I'll explain it for you then so you get it." England opened his eyes and looked down at Sealand. The micro nation's sea green eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "Alright then," England replied as he pulled Sealand into a tight hug and sighed. Sealand took a raggedy breath and sniffled. "There aren't a lot of micro nation personifications in the world. It's just Seborga, Wy, Molossia, Hutt River, KugelMugel, Ladonia and me. Niku Niku was micronation but he isn’t one anymore." Sealand paused and smiled sadly. England loosened his grip on Sealand but kept him in a hug. "Umm... there are so many micronations but only seven personifications but I think that's quite alright." England raised an eyebrow to this odd sounding comment. "Why?" England asked. "Well, micronations are created and dissolved at different rates. It's kinda hard to keep 'em running. Seborga is the oldest out of everyone so he gets the whole process better than me. There are a lot of things that play into being a micro nations." Sealand smirked. "Such as?" England sighed. "Well population is one. Also popularity, land area and the stability of one's micronation I suppose." England thought silently for a moment and smiled. "Popularity?" Sealand grimaced. "How many people know about you and acknowledge that your a nation of course." England's smile faded. "Is... is that why you are always about and asking other nations to recognize you?" Sealand nodded while England thought quiet thoughts. "Well Sealand here is something for you." Sealand tilted his head as silent tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes shone with sadness. "What is it?" England released Sealand and faced him with a gentle smile he barely wore. "My country may not recognize you as what you are as you wish..." England gave Sealands head a pat, "I most truly do though it may not seem as such. I see the tiny nation you are… sometimes. So dream big." England stood up and walked towards the door to enter the house. "Come on Sealand," England's expression was neutral as always but his emerald eyes had a hint of joy. ", there a pot of tea on the stove. Are you going to remain out here all day?" England stepped inside and left the door wide open. Sealand wiped his eyes, brushing away stray tears, and smiled. "I'll be right in Jerk Land."


End file.
